strpwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Celes Tal
Tal Celes is an alterego played by Kadratis Velevere. =Officer's Biographical Details= * Full Name: Celes Talandria * Height: 1.68 m. * Weight: 54.43 kg. * Date of Birth: May 14th, 2350 * Age (Earth Years): 30 Years Old * Place of Birth: Lidge Labor Camp, Alandrius IV * Birth Parent(s): Celes Mahv (father; deceased) and Celes Naym (mother) * Sibling(s): Celes Myka (brother, deceased) =Starfleet Records= * Current Posting: Chief Medical Officer, U.S.S. Discovery, NCC 83541 * Previous Posting: Sensor Analyst, U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 * Rank: Lieutenant Commander * Starfleet Serivce Number: CT-245-161 * Starfleet Command Code: 01 Χχ (Chi) 245 Κκ (Kappa) 61 Αα (Alpha) * Status: Deceased =Starfleet Service Record= * 2370 - Starfleet Academy graduate, major in Stellar Cartography. * 2370 - Crewman; Assigned to U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 as Astrometric Analyst (Asst.) by Admiral Brand of Starfleet Academy under Captain Kathryn Janeway * 2376 - Promoted to Ensign by Captain Kathryn Janeway of U.S.S. Voyager * 2377 - Promoted to Lieutenant; Student at Starfleet Medical by Admirals Owen Paris and Kathryn Janeway * 2379 - Promoted to Lieutenant Commander; Graduation of Accelerated Starfleet Medical Doctoral Course by Admiral Tiberius Smith * 2379 - Lieutenant Commander; Assigned to U.S.S. Discovery, NCC-83541 by Admiral Tiberius Smith under Captain Daniel Rydell * 2380 - Killed in Action =Awards & Commendations= * 2378 - Awarded the Starfleet Delta Cross upon U.S.S. Voyager's return to Sector 001 * 2379 - Awarded full Doctoral degree from Starfleet Medical * 2379 - Awarded Senior Officer Certification * 2380 - Awarded the Purple Heart =Biographical Profile= Born on stardate 27199.1 to Celes Mahv and Naym in the Lidge Labor Camp of Alandrius IV during the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor, Talandria lived a life of suffering and labor. Only at the age of six, Tal witnessed her father being taken away from his family by Cardassian Civil Protection officers to be executed because he stole a loaf of bread from the officer's barracks for his malnourished family. When she was ten, her mother managed to smuggle Tal aboard a Lissepian cargo ship bound for Federation space. Tal safely made it to Starbase 58, where the Lissepian's offloaded their cargo. Tal was discovered by one of the cargo offloaders, and was reported to the cargo manager. Shocked to see a Bajoran child amongst the cargo, the manager informed the station commander. Tal was then transported to Earth, where she was adopted by a human family. Her foster father Lester and Faith Levesconte, both having a Starfleet posting on Earth. After the Cardassian Occupation had ended, she was reunited with her mother and brother that had survived the conditions of the labor camp. Her mother and brother moved to the Volan colonies when it was ceded to the Cardassians. Her brother, Myka, joined the Maquis in order to fight the Cardassian forces. While Tal was in the Academy, she received word that her brother was killed on a Maquis mission. Heartbroken, Tal barely graduated from Starfleet Academy as one of the lowest of her class during her final year. She was assigned to the U.S.S. Voyager as a Sensor Analyst in the stellar cartography department. During the seven years Tal spent with the crew of Voyager in the Delta Quadrant, Tal went under many positive changes after Captain Janeway took her under her wing. Upon returning to home, she changed her career path to medical, going to the Starfleet Medical Academy to attain an accelerated doctoral degree in medicine. Shortly after she graduated, she was posted aboard the U.S.S. Discovery under Captain Daniel Rydell. During Discovery's one year mission in the Tycos Rift, Celes found herself telepathically controlled by a creature called the Leviathan. Fortunately, an alien named Gan Tiego liberated Celes from the creature's control when he attempted to hunt and capture the creature. It is still unknown whether Tiego was successful or not in defeating the Leviathan. During the last stretch of their mission, Celes was killed during a battle with an Imperium armada. She, along with several other members of the ship were lost, including the Discovery as well. Category:RP Characters Category: U.S.S. Discovery Crew Category: Starfleet Officers Category: Bajorans